Projet secret
by Httyd.Krokmou
Summary: (A.U modern) Au milieu de la petite ville de Beurk dont le maire est Stoïk, il y a un centre d'affaires à trois étages dirigé par Harold Haddock qui a embauché tous ses amis et qui a un certain Béguin pour Astrid Hofferson qui l'aime aussi secrètement… Comment vont-ils s'avouer leurs sentiments ?


**Coucou tout le monde!**

**je me suis enfin décidé (après des mois de réflexion) à écrire ma première fanfiction.**

**Cette fanfiction est basée sur Hiccstrid, couple que j'affectionne particulièrement, mais dans ce cas dans le monde moderne, car, après avoir lu plusieurs, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et donc j'ai à mon tour imaginé l'univers des dragons dans le monde d'aujourd'hui.**

_**L'histoire est post RTTE et le fait que Harold ai perdu sa jambe est exclu.**_

_**Je remercie énormément Faeyrr pour son aide car elle a sa part dans ce premier chapitre. Elle a aussi corrigé tout le texte.**_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça plaise!**

* * *

La petite ville de Beurk est située en Bretagne, en France, au pied d'une falaise rocheuse qui lui permet de bénéficier d'un coin d'ombre particulièrement souhaitable lors de fortes chaleurs. Aussi petite soit-elle, elle possède tout de même tous les attributs attrayant d'une ville attractive, tel qu'une piscine, des écoles qui couvrent une personne depuis son plus jeune âge jusqu'à ses études supérieurs, des magasins en tout genre, des bars, des restaurants, un cinéma, un magnifique parc, ainsi que tout l'aspect médical est présent également.

Mais le plus impressionnant reste le centre d'affaires appartenant à Stoïk, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper… Construite il y a une quinzaines d'années, cette agence de publicité marchait assez bien avant que son directeur stop toutes activités.

Stoïk est maire de son village et à cause de ce travail prenant, il ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de son entreprise.

Depuis quelques mois, il songeait à céder son bien à son fils à Harold, pour ne laisser dépérir son centre d'affaires.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de prendre les rênes de son père car il menait une vie paisible avec ses amis, ses sorties et ses affaires… De ce fait, Stoïk envisage le fait que son fils ne veuille pas lui succéder. Pourtant dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas voir les choses autrement.

Par un beau jour ; un jeudi précisément, Stoïk prit la décision d'en parler quand même à son fils, car un jour ou l'autre Harold sera voué à être le patron de cette société.

Alors qu'Harold descendait les escaliers de sa maison pour aller avaler avec appétit son petit-déjeuner, Stoïk était déjà en train de boire son café sur la table de la cuisine avec une tartine de beurre et de confiture sur une petite assiette.

« Salut pa' ! »

« Fils faut qu'on parle ! »

« Euh… Ouais… » dit Harold en s'asseyant.

« Tu as 18 ans maintenant et... »

Mais Stoïk fut coupé dans son élan par Harold.

« Merci papa de me rappeler mon âge car c'est vrai que je l'avais oublié… » s'exprima-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Stoïk le dévisagea avec un tel regard que Harold pensa qu'il devait faire une petite précision avant que son père s'énerve.

« Je rigolais papa. »

« Donc je disais : tu as 18 ans maintenant et il est temps que tu fasses quelque chose de ta vie. » expliqua Stoïk avec une voix grave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste ? » répondit Harold avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

« Que tu reprennes mon agence de pub. » annonça d'une traite Stoïk.

Harold était surpris, horrifié et dépité à la fois. Il regarda son père les yeux grands ouverts.

« Quoi ?! » hurla-t-il.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu Harold. » formula son père avec sérieux.

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse... » articula Harold en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Il monta lentement les escaliers car il était encore choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et après y être rentré il se jeta mollement sur son lit et souffla. Il se tourna et vu son téléphone.

*Astrid !* pensa le jeune homme.

Il saisit son potable de ses mains et écrivit un message à Astrid :

« Salut, veux-tu me rejoindre au parc cet après-midi ? »

Puis en attendant la réponse d'Astrid il se recoucha, épuisé par la conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec son père.

Mais peu de temps après, le téléphone sonna. Il tendit la main pour le prendre et le déverrouiller. Il lut :

"Salut ! C'est d'accord !

On se rejoint à quelle heure ?"

Le brun se mit à réfléchir puis écrivit :

« Et pourquoi pas dans 15 minutes ? »

Puis il reçut sa réponse presque instantanément :

« OK ! Le premier arrivé achète les boissons ! »

Dès qu'il reçut le message, il sauta de son lit et alla se vêtir mieux que ce qu'il avait sur lui à ce moment-là… C'est-à-dire un t-shirt gris à manches courtes et un jogging noir.

Harold trifouilla un instant dans son placard et fini par jeter sur son lit les vêtements dont il avait besoin ; donc un jeans, des chaussettes, un boxer, et une chemise blanche.

Celui-ci alla dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une petite douche et s'habiller ensuite.

Harold était un garçon plutôt discret. Mais depuis le collège, il avait réussi à se faire un cercle d'amis composé de sept personnes dont il était inséparable. Il était d'ailleurs considéré par ses derniers comme le leader du groupe, même si tout le monde avait un mot à dire. Au sein de ce cercle, nous retrouvions Varek, qui est en quelque sorte l'intello du groupe. Puis il y avait Rustik, qui a plus de muscles que de cerveau même s'il sait très bien se débrouiller en cas d'urgence. Les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur étaient véritablement les clowns de service. Ensuite nous retrouvions Ingrid, qui les avait rejoint depuis peu. Elle est très débrouillarde et intelligente. Elle s'investit énormément dans le groupe même si en temps normal elle est très indépendante et très discrète. Elle est d'ailleurs la meilleure amie d'Astrid. Cette dernière est elle aussi très ingénieuse et serviable. Toujours prête à aider ses amis, elle n'a pas peur de foncer droit dans le cas lorsqu'ils sont en danger (et plus particulièrement Harold, dont elle est éprise).

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'est pas non plus indifférent à son charme, plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais il renonçait tout le temps, de peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques et qu'elle le repousse, voire qu'il la perde... De ce fait, il préfère rester son meilleur ami sans que sa relation ne passe le cap amoureux, car il se savait incapable de vivre sans elle.

En parlant d'Harold, il est maintenant douché et habillé pour aller retrouver Astrid au parc.

Après avoir pris son téléphone et son porte-monnaie, il sortit de sa chambre puis descendit les escaliers.

« Je vais au parc papa, à tout à l'heure. » lança-t-il à l'adresse de son père.

« Ok fils ! À tout à l'heure bonne journée ! »

« Merci ! »

Ensuite il sortit et puis la direction du parc.

XxX

Enfin arrivé au parc, Harold se dirigea vers le banc en face de l'étang car c'est l'endroit préféré d'Astrid et il savait qu'elle serait assise à cette place.

Ce parc est un parc naturel, il y a plusieurs bancs en bois et un étang qui trône au milieu. Autour de cette étendue d'eau se trouve un espace vert avec des fleurs et quelques arbres. Puis le tout vient se parfaire avec une petite terrasse sur laquelle on trouve un café et une sorte de snack.

Harold et Astrid se retrouvent souvent ici, seuls tous les deux, c'est leur petit jardin secret.

Lorsqu'Harold arriva près du lieu de rendez-vous, il vit qu'Astrid était déjà là, assise en train de contempler l'eau.

« Salut Astrid ! Désolé pour le retard… Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Coucou ! Non ne t'inquiète pas je suis arrivé i peine 2 minutes. »

« Ah tant mieux si tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ! Sinon ça va ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Oui, ce matin j'ai fait mon jogging quotidien, ensuite je me suis douchée, après je suis allé un peu sur mon téléphone et c'est là que tu m'as envoyé un message. Et toi ?» répondit-elle en lui passant une main autour de ses épaules en le secouant légèrement.

Harold la regarda avec un demi-sourire.

« Ben… Mon père veut que je reprenne son entreprise… » souffla-t-il.

« Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans les bras un court instant.

« C'est-à-dire que… Je n'ai pas trop envie de prendre sa place et de devenir patron… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu seras un patron formidable ! Et tu sais, je suis là pour toi si tu veux. »

« Merci beaucoup Astrid. »

Elle se pencha pour lui adresser un bisou sur la joue pendant qu'Harold ferma ses yeux pour pouvoir mieux le sentir.

Puis elle brisa le silence.

« Et si on allait boire un verre ? »

« Oui c'est une très bonne idée ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils se levèrent et se mirent en direction de la petite terrasse. En marchant, leurs mains se frôlèrent accidentellement, ce qui leur fit ressentir un frisson qui parcourut tout leur corps. Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire timide tout en rougissant.

Enfin arrivés à la terrasse, Harold et Astrid trouvèrent une table pour s'y asseoir. Harold, en bon gentleman, lui tira sa chaise et celle-ci le remercia avec un signe de la tête et un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Après s'être assis, il lui demanda :

« Alors, que vas-tu prendre ? »

« Mhmmm… Et bien… Et pourquoi pas un Ice-Tea pêche ? »

« Très bon choix ! Je pense que je vais prendre la même chose et je vais manger une crêpe au Nutella aussi. Oui car ce matin je suis parti sans déjeuner… Tu en veux une aussi ? »

« Oui j'en veux bien une. »

« Ok donc ça sera… 9€ ! » s'exclama-t-il en retournant la carte pour voir les prix.

Harold chercha dans sa poche son porte-monnaie. Mais dès qu'Astrid le vit faire, elle prit la parole :

« Non Harold ! Tu ne vas pas payer encore cette fois-ci ! »

« Ben pourquoi ? »

« Tu as déjà payé la fois d'avant ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Et alors ? De toute façon, on a convenu que le dernier arrivé payait. Et je suis arrivé après toi, donc… tu sais ce que ça veut dire. » lui lança-t-il dans un sourire victorieux.

« Je parlais des boissons. » répondit la blonde avec un regard malicieux.

Harold se sentit vaincu.

« Laisse-moi au moins payer les crêpes et si tu veux être bon perdant, paye juste les boissons ? »

« Bon d'accord. » céda-t-il.

Ils sortirent tous les deux leur porte-monnaie et la bonne somme d'argent pour payer. Ensuite le serveur alla les voir.

« Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait plaisir à nos deux tourtereaux ? »

Tous deux rougir et évitèrent le regard de l'autre pour ne pas rougir davantage.

« Deux Ice-Tea et… »

Mais Harold fut coupé par Astrid.

« Deux crêpes au Nutella s'il vous plaît ! » Finit-elle en tendant un billet de 5€ pendant qu'Harold tendait deux pièces de 2 €.

« Merci bien ! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Après que le serveur soit parti, Harold retrouva son air soucieux, Astrid plaça sa main sur la sienne avant de lui dire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution à tout ça. »

Harold lui sourit avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Si tu veux cet après-midi on peut aller voir l'immeuble de ton père ? »

« Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée. »

Leurs sourires s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, jusqu'à ce que le serveur arrive avec leur commande.

« Et voici ! » dit-il en posant les crêpes et les boissons sur la table.

« Merci ! » répondirent Harold et Astrid simultanément.

« Je vous en prie ! Et au fait, je m'appelle Eret fils d'Eret mais vous pouvez m'appeler Eret tout simplement. »

« Ok moi c'est Harold, et voici ma meilleure amie Astrid.»

Eret leur sourit et fit un signe de la tête avant de repartir.

XxX

La matinée se termina très vite. Ils finirent de manger tranquillement, puis ils se promenèrent dans le parc jusqu'à midi en parlant de tout et de rien.

Ensuite Harold proposa de manger et d'aller visiter l'entreprise abandonné de Stoïk, ce qu'Astrid acquiesça, avant de proposer à Harold d'aller pine-niquer dans la forêt.

« C'est une excellente idée Astrid ! Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi chercher à manger du coup ? » s'exclama Harold, fou de joie d'aller un nouveau tête à tête avec elle.

« Comme tu veux ! » répondit cette dernière.

Étant donné qu'ils étaient couchés par terre, Astrid se releva et tendit la main à Harold pour l'aider à se relever. Quand ils furent tous les deux debout, ils prirent la direction de la sortie pour rejoindre la maison d'Harold. Le trajet resta silencieux. Enfin arrivés, ils croisèrent Stoïk.

« Bonjour Astrid ! » lui lança-t-il.

« Bonjour Stoïk ! » répondit cette dernière.

« Fils, tu es parti un peu vite ce matin. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as oublié tes clés ! Et n'oublies pas que nous sommes jeudi, donc je travaille de 13h à 19h30. Comment aurais tu fait sans tes clés pour rentrer en mon absence ?» rétorqua Stoïk a son fils tout en lui rendant les clés.

«Merci. Et tu as raison, j'aurai était un peu mal… »

Stoïk se retourna et commença à marcher vers sa voiture jusqu'au moment où Harold l'interpella :

« Papa ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit ce dernier en se retournant.

« Où sont les clés de ton immeuble ? »

« Dans le tableau à clés, pourquoi ? »

« On peut aller le visiter cet après-midi ? »

« Oui, bonne idée, mais n'oublie pas de remettre l'électricité en arrivant et à l'éteindre en partant. »

« J'y veillerai ! »

« À ce soir ! »

« À ce soir papa ! »

Après le départ de Stoïk, Harold et Astrid entrèrent dans la maison puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et plus précisément vers le frigo. Harold l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur.

« Si tu veux, on peut faire des sandwichs, des croque-monsieur ou des paninis ? » Proposa Harold.

« Des croques me tente bien. »

« Ok ! Ça marche ! »

XxX

Une fois le pique-nique fait, ils se mirent en route vers la forêt. Elle se situait non loin de chez Harold, à environ 500m, le trajet était donc largement faisable à pied. Il fallait emprunter un petit chemin montagneux pour s'y rendre. Ils s'installèrent sur une hauteur de Beurk pour avoir une superbe vue sur la ville.

XxX

Après le pique-nique, les deux jeunes retournèrent chez Harold pour prendre quelques affaires telles que son carnet, des crayons et les clés de l'immeuble. L'entreprise n'était pas très loin de la maison Haddock, environ 15min à pied, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas faire le trajet en voiture puisqu'aucun des deux n'en possédait une.

XxX

Une fois le voyage terminé, ils regardèrent le bâtiment sous toutes ses coutures.

« La façade est encore correcte… » constata Harold.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

« Viens on rentre par en bas. »

Astrid acquiesça en lui faisant un signe de tête et un sourire.

Cette pièce gigantesque est noyée dans le noir, mais seule la lumière provenant de la porte entrouverte et les interstices dans les 2 portes de garage apportent un faible rayon lumineux.

« Attends, je vais allumer la torche de mon téléphone. » dit Harold en le sortant de sa poche.

« Maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à trouver le compteur électrique pour pouvoir allumer la lumière. » poursuivi-t-il.

« Ok. Attends je vais faire comme toi. » s'exclama la blonde en allumant elle aussi la lampe torche de son portable.

Après 2 minutes de recherche, c'est Astrid qui trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils l'examinèrent et Harold réussi à réactiver l'électricité. Les lampes s'allumèrent instantanément.

« Un parking souterrain ? Bonne idée ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai mais il est trop grand, il faudrait optimiser la place pour pouvoir y faire d'autre chose. » répondit Harold tout en dessinant le plan de la pièce et en écrivant quelles remarques dans son carnet.

Après avoir fini d'écrire Harold reprit la parole :

« On continue ? »

Comme simple réponse Astrid fit un signe de tête.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir tout aussi peu illuminé que la pièce précédente, et dont les poutres apparentes laissaient entrevoir l'ancienneté du bâtiment.

Au bout se trouvait un ascenseur ainsi que des escaliers, une faible lumière dû à une fenêtre mal nettoyée passait par là. Les deux jeunes prirent l'ascenseur en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois arrivé à destination, les portes s'ouvrirent, Harold alla instinctivement vers l'interrupteur de la pièce.

Tout ce qu'ils virent c'est une petite pièce composée de deux portes.

Chaqu'un allèrent a une porte.

« La pièce est complètement vide… Et toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Pareil… » lui répond-t-il en faisant le plan de l'étage sur son carnet.

XxX

Le deuxième étage possédait 4 pièces, il y avait quelques meubles à l'intérieur tels que des bureaux, chaises, ordinateurs, armoires, photocopieuses...

Le troisième étage par contre, n'était qu'une pièce vide.

Enfin le toit était conçu comme une terrasse. Une fois tous les éléments retranscrits dans le carnet d'Harold, ils firent demi-tour pour atteindre le parking souterrain, Harold recoupa l'électricité, sortit avec Astrid et ferma les portes à clé derrière lui.

Ils s'arretèrent devant l'immeuble puis le jeune homme pris la parole :

« Ok ! Il y a un gros potentiel, il faudrait que je réfléchisse à tout ça. »

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'on peut faire beaucoup de choses. » Astrid fit une pause et repris :

« Il est 17h30 tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? »

« Ben je me disais que… » dit-il en passant une main dans son cou.

« Après si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, je comprends très bien. » reprit-il.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Si tu veux, tu pourrais dormir chez moi ce soir… ? »

Le cœur d'Astrid battait tellement fort qu'il pouvait sortir de sa poitrine. Sa seule envie était de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser avec passion… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire car elle ne savait pas si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme étaient réciproques. Cependant, elle ne put cacher un grand sourire.

« Oui j'aimerais bien. Mais ça ne va pas déranger ton père ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon père rentre vers 19h45 et normalement je suis seul et après ça, il va sur son fauteuil avec la télé et son journal. »

« Dans ce cas, oui, je veux bien dormir chez toi. » répondit-elle avec un visage fendu d'un large sourire.

Harold lui rendit instantanément son sourire.

« Je vais juste appeler ma mère pour lui demander, mais je pense qu'elle va accepter. »

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de sa mère.

« Coucou… Ça va ? Oui je suis avec Harold à Beurk… Je voulais savoir si ce soir, je peux dormir chez lui ? … Merci maman ! On viendra bientôt chercher mes affaires … À tout à l'heure ! »

Après avoir raccroché et rangé son portable dans sa poche, Astrid reprit la parole :

« C'est ok ! Si tu veux, on peut aller chez moi maintenant ? »

« Bonne idée. Au moins après ça on pourra rentrer chez moi ! »

« C'est parti ! »

* * *

**Voilaaaa!**

**J'esprère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas, laissez une review objective ca fait toujours plaisir!**

**Bisouuuuu!**


End file.
